vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Meliodas
|-|Sealed (Unarmed)= |-|Sealed Wrath (Unarmed)= |-|Sealed (Liz's Sword)= |-|Sealed (Lostvayne)= |-|Sealed Wrath (Lostvayne)= |-|Unsealed= |-|Post-Revival= |-|Assault Mode= Summary Meliodas is the Dragon's Sin of Wrath and the captain of the Seven Deadly Sins. In the present day, he cheerfully runs the Boar Hat, a bar based on top of a giant pig, serving patrons infamously terrible food along with his brand of liquor. The sin referred to in his epithet is the destruction of the Kingdom of Danafor, done by Meliodas in a fit of rage after his first battle with Fraudrin. His happy-go-lucky facade belies his troubled past as the firstborn son of the Demon King who betrayed his own race, including his younger brother Zeldris, for the sake of his lover, the Goddess Elizabeth. He was cursed with immortality by the Demon King for his betrayal while Elizabeth was cursed with perpetual reincarnation by the Supreme Deity, and Meliodas has continually loved and lost her countless times over the last 3000 years. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-A, High 7-A with Demon Mark, higher with Wrath | High 7-A, At least High 7-A with Demon Mark | At least High 7-A, higher with Demon Mark and Wrath | 6-B, higher with Demon Mark | 6-B, higher with Demon Mark | At least 6-B, '''likely '''higher Name: Meliodas Origin: Nanatsu no Taizai Gender: Male Age: Over 3000 years Classification: Demon, Dragon's Sin of Wrath, Captain of the Seven Deadly Sins, One of the Demon King's sons, Former leader of the Ten Commandments, Former leader of the Holy Knights of Danafor Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Extrasensory Perception, Expert Swordsmanship, Martial Arts, Darkness Manipulation (Can generate and manipulate solid darkness from his body to form various constructs), Flight, Regeneration (Mid), Attack Reflection (Can reflect magic attacks and amplify them), Power Nullification (Can disperse magic attacks), Statistics Amplification (His magic power increases at night), Rage Power (Increased his power with his emotions despite being heavily injured), Telepathy, Air Manipulation (Can make air blades with swords), Aura (Can project a visible dragon-shaped aura with killing intent), Hellfire Manipulation (Purgatory fire nullifies up to Mid-High regeneration), Soul Manipulation (Demons remove and eat souls, destroying them completely), Duplication (Can create weaker clones of himself with Lostvayne), Power Absorption (Can absorb others' commandments, which are demonic curses) Absorption, (Can power himself by absorbing the damage he takes), Immortality (Type 1 and 3), Resurrection (Returns to life every time he dies after a month has passed), Resistant to the following: Acid Manipulation (Hendrickson stated his Acid power didn't work on Meliodas due to his demonic nature), Soul Manipulation (Despite being a master soul manipulator, Melascula was unable to remove his soul the normal way even though he was heavily injured), Ice Manipulation (Unaffected by Vivian's Freeze Coffin which completely froze through an Earth Crawler), and Telepathy (Drole's Magical Eye could not read his mind), as well as Biological Manipulation (Purgatory transforms both physical and spiritual aspects of beings), Perception Manipulation, Poison, Heat, and Cold (Lives in Purgatory without being affected by its extreme environment) Attack Potency: Mountain level (Casually snapped out of and destroyed Gilthunder's lightning bindings, which took this much energy to create), Large Mountain level with Demon Mark (Effortlessly overpowered Ban, who had absorbed all of Meliodas' base strength in addition to his own, crushed his wrist, and punched several holes in him), higher with Wrath (Effortlessly tore Guila's hand off. Fought Helbram and pressured him into relying on Hendrickson's power in addition to his normal Link powers, and continued to grow more powerful) | Large Mountain level (Sliced apart Unsealed Dale's second form with little effort. Fought on par with Base Hendrickson and Gilthunder), At least Large Mountain level+ with Demon Mark (Caved in Gray Demon Hendrickson's chest with a punch. Effortlessly stopped Gilthunder's lightning-enhanced sword strike with the tips of his fingers) | At least Large Mountain level+ (Casually cut through an Albion with air slashes), higher with Demon Mark (His physical strength is significantly increased), even higher with Wrath (His strength increased a few times over compared to his normal Demon Mark. Became significantly more powerful than Matrona) | Country level (Cut Monspeet's throat, effortlessly defeated Base Galand, and overpowered an injured Drole), higher with Demon Mark (Overpowered both Gloxinia and Drole with little difficulty) |''' Country level''' (His new base state is more powerful than his previous Demon Mark. Casually punched one of Derieri's ribs out), higher with Demon Mark (Effortlessly defeated Fraudrin. Was confident he could handle Ludoshel, Tarmiel, and Sariel on his own. Ludoshel was wary of fighting him without backup) | At least Country level, likely higher (While only partially transformed, he broke Melascula's Dark Cocoon, which his Post-Revival self couldn't do. Casually stomped Late-morning Escanor, who had defeated Zeldris with one attack and was far more powerful than Tarmiel. Easily overpowered Zeldris while the latter was using God) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Reflected Gilthunder's lightning), At least Massively Hypersonic with Demon Mark (His movements became difficult for King to make out clearly), faster with Wrath (Moved far faster than Guila could see, taking her arm before she knew what had happened) | Massively Hypersonic (Same as before), At least Massively Hypersonic with Demon Mark | Massively Hypersonic (Same as before), at least Massively Hypersonic with Demon Mark and Wrath | Massively Hypersonic+ (Blitzed Galand), faster with Demon Mark (Overwhelmed Gloxinia and Drole) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Blitzed Fraudrin), faster with Demon Mark (Surprised Ludoshel with his speed) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Blitzed Zeldris when he was using the Demon King's power. Outsped Late-morning Escanor) Lifting Strength: Class G (His arm wrestle with Ban wrecked Baste Dungeon), higher with Demon Mark and Wrath | Class G, higher with Demon Mark | Class G, higher with Demon Mark and Wrath | At least Class G, higher with Demon Mark | At least Class G, higher with Demon Mark | At least Class G Striking Strength: Mountain Class, Large Mountain Class with Demon Mark, higher with Wrath | Large Mountain Class, at least Large Mountain Class+ with Demon Mark | At least Large Mountain Class+, higher with Demon Mark and Wrath | Country Class, higher with Demon Mark | Country Class, higher with Demon Mark | At least Country Class, likely higher Durability: Mountain level (Was not visibly affected by Gilthunder's lightning bindings. Took numerous punches from Unarmed Ban), Large Mountain level with Demon Mark (Should be comparable to his own power), higher with Wrath (Withstood many blows from Helbram) | Large Mountain level (Withstood a huge number of attacks from Gilthunder, Base Hendrickson, and Vivian), At least Large Mountain level+ with Demon Mark (Took no damage from Gilthunder's Iron Hammer of the Thunder Emperor. Took no damage from Armed Ban's barrage of attacks. Should be comparable to his own power) | At least Large Mountain level+ (Should be comparable to his own power), higher with Demon Mark and Wrath (Should be comparable to his own power) | Country level (Took attacks from Derieri, Gloxinia and Monspeet), higher with Demon Mark (Tanked attacks from Gloxinia and Drole) | Country level (His weaker clone withstood attacks from Full Size Fraudrin without any difficulty), higher with Demon Mark (Was confident he could fight Ludoshel, Tarmiel, and Sariel on his own) | At least Country level, likely higher (Late-morning Escanor was only able to make him spit out blood. Was not affected by being in the middle of a contained, Full Countered Cruel Sun explosion from Late Morning Escanor, even though Perfect Cube would have inflicted all the damage to his body again after the explosion) Stamina: Superhuman. On more than one occasion he has taken long barrages of attacks from comparable or stronger characters in order to receive as much damage as possible, and kept fighting. Range: Extended melee range, tens of kilometers with Power of Darkness Standard Equipment: Dragon Handle | Liz's Sword | Lostvayne Intelligence: Meliodas has shown himself to be an extremely skilled fighter with over 3000 years of experience. He has shown especially skilled swordplay, and he has a number of versatile techniques that he routinely uses in battle. Weaknesses: Formerly lost the capacity for rational thought when succumbed to Wrath. All Demons are vulnerable to Holy Magic, as it breaks down Darkness particles. Note however that high-level demons have shown to take only minor damage from beings near their own level, implying the vulnerability is not extreme. The regeneration used by demons heals injuries but not the "damage" dealt. In practical terms, this has shown to mean that the more a demon regenerates the weaker they get, eventually reaching the point where they no longer have the energy to regenerate at all. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Demon: Meliodas is a high-level demon and can access his demonic biology to give himself a boost in physical ability and various other advantages. Meliodas can activate and deactivate his demon mark at will. At night, his magic power increases. * Assault Mode: This simply refers to Meliodas returning to the full extent of his power as when he led the Ten Commandments in the past. It is not a "transformation" in the usual sense of the word. His total power level in this form is 142000. Meliodas exudes a miasma that causes weaker beings to feel sick, even ones as powerful as Post-Training King. Power of Darkness: As part of his demon biology, Meliodas can generate solid darkness from his body which he can manipulate and shape as well as project outward from himself. He can use this black matter for a variety of offensive, defensive, and supplementary purposes. One of Meliodas' favored attacks is to create large pillars of darkness energy. * Enhanced Durability: Demons can use their black matter as a thin but powerful layer of armor to enhance their defensive capability. * Flight: When the substance covers his body he can use it to manifest wings and fly. * Self Healing: Demons can use the dark substance to pull their bodies back together, mend burn injuries, etc. However, they cannot regenerate destroyed hearts, and damage stays with the demon despite the wound being healed. This has been shown to mean that powerful enough attacks cannot be regenerated by a weaker demon, and they will eventually run out of enough energy and not be able to continue regenerating. Demon blood has also shown to possess potent regenerative properties, demonstrated when Fraudrin (through Dreyfus) regenerates Gray Demon Hendrickson from just a head, half a torso, and an arm. * Weapon Creation: The black matter can be used to form various offensive constructs such as large claws or weapons. These constructs enhance melee attacks a considerable amount. File:L011.jpg|Destroys Danafor File:MeliodasDarknessCrush.png|Crushes his opponents under his darkness File:MeliodasDarkness1.png|Creates multiple darkness blades to extend his reach File:MeliodasWings.png|Creates wings File:MeliodasRegen1.png|Reconnects his arm Immortality Curse: Meliodas was cursed with a type of immortality by the Demon King. He doesn't age physically, and every time he dies his soul enters Purgatory, where the Demon King eats some of his emotions, resulting in an increase in power for Meliodas. His soul then returns to his body and he revives, more powerful than when he died. It is important to note, however, that the revival process takes about a month to complete and so is inapplicable in most combat scenarios. Sensing: High-level demons can sense magic energy from considerable distances away, hundreds of miles. Soul Extraction and Absorption: Demons can extract souls and absorb them to restore their magic power as well as gain the knowledge of their victim. Both lesser demons and high-level demons have been shown extracting many souls at once from a distance, although some seem to prefer using touch to extract souls. When a soul is eaten it is completely destroyed, removing the victim from the cycle of reincarnation. It is important to note that Meliodas, as the good protagonist, has not used this ability. Telepathy: Like several other high-level demons, Meliodas has displayed basic telepathy. He spoke directly to Dreyfus, who was being possessed by Fraudrin, and momentarily helped him regain his senses, and he guarded his mind against Drole's Magical Eye. Commandments After returning to his Assault Mode, Meliodas absorbed five of the ten Commandments into himself in order to gain power in the same realm as the Demon King. Pacifism: Anyone who kills in Meliodas' presence will have their remaining lifetime stolen from them, aging rapidly to death. Patience: The effects of its curse are currently unknown. Piety: Anyone who turns their back on Meliodas to flee will be treated as though they committed an act of "treachery" against him, forcing them into obedience to the Demon King and by extension Meliodas himself. Repose: The effects of its curse are currently unknown. Selflessness: Those with feelings of greed or selfishness lose their memories, emotions, and sense of self. Abilities Admonition: Meliodas can extract the commandments of others, summon them at will, and absorb them into himself. File:MeliodasAdmonition1.png|Summons Grayroad's commandment File:MeliodasAdmonition2.png|Absorbs five commandments Full Counter: Meliodas can reflect magic attacks back at his opponent with at least double the original power, provided he properly times his counter. Meliodas has shown to be able to reflect several attacks at once, provided they are all coming directly to him. For simultaneous spaced out attacks, Meliodas can take advantage of Lostvayne's clone ability to counter them all at once. File:FullCounter1.png|Full Counters File:FullCounter2.png|multiple attacks at once * Counter Vanish: Rather than reflecting an attack, Meliodas can disperse it, nullifying it. He used his palm to do it rather than his sword, although there is no indication that he has to use his palm. File:CounterVanish1.jpg|Uses Counter Vanish File:Meliodas_using_Counter_Vanish.png|to disperse Cain's fireball * Revenge Counter: Meliodas lowers his magic power so that he can take as much damage as he can handle. After he has "charged" himself with enough damage he returns all of it in a single massive energy attack aimed directly at his opponent. It is shown to be his last resort. File:RevengeCounter1.jpg|Powers himself with all the energy from the damage he took File:RevengeCounter2.jpg|and releases it File:RevengeCounter3.jpg|in one concentrated attack Hellblaze: Meliodas can generate the black purgatory fire of the Demon Clan, capable of nullifying the regeneration of "immortals" like Ban. Hellblaze can be coated on Meliodas' body or weapon through Enchant: Hellblaze to enhance his strikes. He can also create fireballs in his hands that explode into large infernos and releases large blasts from his sword. The black fire cannot be put out normally and was able to burn down the Fairy King's Forest despite the Forest being immune to natural fire. File:Meliodas_Technique.jpg|Enhances his strikes File:MeliodasHellblaze1.png|Throws a fireball File:MeliodasHellblaze2.png|Releases a blast from his sword * Divine Slayer: One of Meliodas' more powerful techniques that requires him to heighten his senses and power to their limit. He coats his sword in black flames and unleashes a large slash of fire at his target. File:DivineSlayer1.png|Releases a large slash File:DivineSlayer2.png|of purgatory fire * Divine 1,000 Slices: A derivative technique of Divine Slayer (the two are written the same in Japanese) Meliodas releases an aura of purgatory fire around his entire body and charges his opponent, quickly slicing them repeatedly. File:Divine1000Slices1.png|Releases an aura around himself File:Divine1000Slices2.png|and repeatedly slices his opponent Weapons Lostvayne: Meliodas' Sacred Treasure is a curved sword far superior to normal weapons. At the same power level, Lostvayne could cut through an Albion with air slashes while a normal blade couldn't make a dent in it. * Physical Clone: Lostvayne allows Meliodas to make physical clones of himself. The number of clones determines the power level of each one. For instance, a single clone has half of Meliodas' power level, and that halved power level is divided evenly among each individual clone. So four clones would each have one-eighth the power level of the original Meliodas. The clones can fight on Meliodas' behalf, serve as distractions, as well as use Full Counter. Note that Meliodas is not weakened at all by making clones. File:Lostvayne1.jpg|Makes four clones File:Lostvayne2.jpg|to counter five spread out attacks File:Lostvayne3.jpg|at the same time Key: Sealed (Unarmed) | Sealed (Liz's Sword) | Sealed (Lostvayne) | Unsealed | Post-Revival | Assault Mode Note: Click here for a Meliodas respect thread. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Nanatsu no Taizai Category:Demons Category:Male Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Leaders Category:Sword Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Air Users Category:Fire Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Flight Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Knights Category:Regeneration Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Cursed Characters Category:Rage Users Category:Soul Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Magic Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Aura Users Category:Healers Category:Hax Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Commandments Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6